For The King
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Yami finally has some downtime, so for the King of Games Tea and Alexis are going to give him a very good time.


**For the King**

"He's so big~" Alexis said licking and kissing Yami's cock then taking it into her mouth. The busty blonde bobs her head at an accelerated rate. It's just so delectable. She felt the hand of the King of games place on the back of her head. If achievable, Alexis would suck Yami's dick all day every day. Alexis stops her head so she can choke on it then suck on it once more.

"That's why he's king." Tea said. When Alexis stops sucking Yami's because she needs to get air back into her lungs. So Tea took her turn sucking off Yami. Like with Alexis, held Tea's head. When Yami woke up this morning, the last thing he thought will happen is having sex with two beautiful and big breasted ladies, and Yugi has no idea this is happening as the Puzzle is at home.

Locked away in a secret place because Yugi wants Yami to have a day all to himself. Saying Yami deserves to spend days as a normal guy, and not in the Puzzle. Also, Yugi wants to sleep all day. He feels lazy today. Doubt he saw Yami fucking both Tea and Alexis. Tho he did ask Tea to give Yami a good time. So he should've seen this coming. Speaking of coming, Yami can feel he's about to blow. Tea is aware of this and sucks harder.

Tea can feel a few spurts of cum squirting out, stops moving her head so Yami can fire his load down her throat. Tea moans loudly as the King's seed fills her mouth. "I wanted some." Alexis whines. Looking at Tea with envy. Judging Tea's expression, Yami's cum must taste great. Tea can't stop drinking Yami's cum.

When Tea had her fill slowly pulls Yami's out her mouth a loud pop sound. Tea swallows Yami's cum then said panting "Don't worry...Yami has plenty to give and look, he's still hard." sitting up Tea unbuttons her sleeveless shit then press her huge breasts on Yami's face. Alexis in the meantime moves between Yami's legs and starts sucking him off. More then half of his member is in her mouth while the rest she rubs with her fingers.

Tea moans when Yami rubs her breasts and sucks on her nipples. Alexis was sucking at full strength because a few drops of cum was still on the king's cock. Wanting to have the whole thing in her mouth, Alexis places her hands on Yami's thighs and deepthroats him. Both big breasted girls where getting very wet. They want him inside them.

Soon it was Alexis' turn to drink cum from a King. At the same time, Tea came hard "YAMI!" she cries as loud as she can. Good thing they are in a karaoke room so no one on the outside can hear them. Also, the cameras are off as the owners want to keep Yami's date a secret, and the place doubles as a love hotel. So no one is going to question why the room smells like sex.

Because Tea came really hard fell to the side in a daze. Alexis is amazed that Yami was giving pleasure to just Tea's breasts, and she had an intense orgasm. She used this to her advantage and lies on her stomach then raised her plump rear in the air. This allows Yami to see up her Alexis' skirt. "Wow, you're wet." Yami said as he pulled on her panties. Making it dig into her pussy.

This made Alexis moan "I can't help it, you're just so sexy~" Yami smiles and hooks his fingers around her panties and pulls them down. Yami then grabs Alexis' ass and holds his cock. Rubbing it against her pussy "Please my King." Alexis begs "Fuck me~" as soon those words left her lips Yami thrusts his entire cock into her pussy.

Alexis's eyes widen and a lustful grin forms on her lips. Her breasts bounce as the King of Games fucks her. He felt so good that Alexis starts to drool. She told him over and over again to keep pounding her pussy hard. Which he did as Yami can't deny a request for a lady. Alexis can feel herself going crazy with lust.

Her moans of pleasure grew in volume when Yami inserts a finger into her ass. He's getting that hole ready for later. Even tho it's just one finger, it feels really good in her ass. The pleasure she's getting was so much that she came super hard. But Yam did not stop because he has yet to cum. Alexis' juices kept spraying and stains the floor.

Reaching around, Yami pulls up Alexis' black top and grabs her large breast. He is still fingering her ass. "They're soft like Tea's." Yami said while kneading Alexis' breast. This made her say his name loudly. She had another orgasm when Yami pinched her rock hard nipple. Yami halts his hips and overfills Alexis' pussy with his cum. She hasn't felt her pussy so full before. A whimper left her lips when Yami pulled out his cock and finger.

Seeing Alexis' second hole is ready Yami slowly slides cock inside her ass. It was then Yami made a discovery "You already have someone fuck your ass." he said pumping his hips. Getting really deep in her ass.

"Yes~" Alexis moans, her whole body shook with pleasure "But you're cock is so big that it feels like my first time having a cock there." she then pants like a bitch in heat when Yami kept moving his hips while holding her wrists. Her eyes roll up and have a lustful smile. "I'm so glad I came to his dimension~" Alexis said as the King of Game fucks her for a solid five minutes.

Soon her ass became full of the King's seed. Seeing she needs some time to rest so Yami turns to Tea who already took both her shorts and panties off. As well spread her legs for him. "It's my turn~" Tea said fingering her pussy. Something Tea did when she saw Yami fucking Alexis. Who is very sexually content.

"I don't like keeping a lady waiting." Yami said making his way to Tea. When he made his way between her legs, Tea took her fingers out of her pussy and was quickly replaced it with his King sized cock. He holds her thighs and hammers his dick deep into her core. Tea arched her back while she screams in pleasure. It feels just as good as before.

The first time he fucked Yami was at the amusement park. Since Yami saved her from being blown up, rewards her hero with her body. Yami uses to be so small and cute back then, Now he's tall with a sexy muscular body. Also became very handsome "I'M CUMMING!" Tea said screaming as she climaxes all over Yami's cock. Yami didn't let Tea a chance to rest as his hips move once again. The eyes of Tea and Alexis were blank with lust. Yami could have sworn he saw hearts in them.

But he can dwell on that later because he shot a huge amount of cum deep into her pussy. Something he did every time they fucked. Yami did promise he'll take responsibility if he makes her pregnant. "Want me to fuck your ass like how I did with Alexis?" Yami asks.

"Yes please~" Tea said smiling "Make sure you destroy my ass." Tea lets out a high pitch moan when Yami pulls out and shoves his cock into her ass. He grabs Tea's breasts as he moves his hips. Changing her moans to screams of pure pleasure. Like Alexis, Tea loves anal sex. Not able to walk the next day is a small price to pay. Tea's whole body convulses when Yami pours his cum into her ass.

Yami pulls out and sat on the couch panting. Who knew sex could be so tiring. Closing his eyes Yami rests his head on the couch. But he can feel his cock is still rock hard. Knowing this made him groan in annoyance. That thing has a mind of its own. Yami can't ask Alexis and Tea to help him out with it as they're out cold. So what to do? Masturbate? No, that's too embarrassing for him.

As he was thinking about this, suddenly felt something very soft pressed on his cock. When Yami open his eyes saw Alexis and Tea wrapped their breasts around his dick. With a smile, they move them up and down. Yami moans because he never had a double titty fuck before. "Enjoy yourself, my king~" both of them said.

They were getting pleasure too because their nipples were rubbing against each other. Also, the warmth Yami's cock gave off felt good too. Since their breasts are so big, completely covers the King's dick. However, they can feel it twitch. He's getting close so they moved their breasts faster and pressed them together more.

Yami lets out a moan and fires the last amount of cum. He came so much that his seed shoots up high, lands on their face and covers Alexis and Tea's breasts. "You two sure gave him a good time." Yami said with a smile.

They both smile back "We're glad you enjoyed yourself, my King."


End file.
